


The Meeting

by BohemianRhapsody86



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsody86/pseuds/BohemianRhapsody86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants Foggy to describe Iris to him after their first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this little piece about what happened when Matt and Iris first meet. I've been playing around with it for awhile and I just decided to write this. 
> 
> Pure fluff, that's it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

"Hey Karen, we're going out to grab some lunch, wanna come with us?" Foggy asked, gathering up his bag.  
"No thanks, I'm gonna catch up on some work here. You two have fun." She said, shuffling papers at her desk.  
"Matt, you ready? That deli down the street is calling my name." Foggy said.  
I turned my head towards Foggy's voice, my fingers tracing along the paper I was currently reading.  
"Yeah, just a second Fog." I said. I got up from my chair and grabbed my cane that was sitting on my desk, unfolding it. I heard it snap into place and I made my way towards the main room.  
"You sure you don't want to go with us Karen?" I asked, standing in my office doorway.  
"I'm fine. Maybe you can pick something up for me?" She said.  
"Sounds like a plan. Want me to call you when we get there?" Foggy asked.  
I didn't hear Karen's response, but I know she nodded her head at Foggy.  
"She just nodded." Foggy said and I laughed.  
"Well come on then, Foggy. We don't want to keep the lady waiting." I said. 

Foggy and I walked a few blocks towards the deli, his hand on my elbow leading me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I could see much better than he could, but I had to keep up the act of my blindness. He was talking about a case that we had aquired when something almost stopped me in my tracks; a smell. It wasn't a horrible smell, it was very intoxicating and intriguing. Before I could open my mouth Foggy beat me to it.  
"Hey, that's Kelli Jacobs over there." Foggy asked.  
"Kelli, as in your college crush?" I asked. I could feel the heat eminating off of him, knowing that he was blushing.  
"Why would you say that? Crush?" He said, his voice giving it away.  
"You still like her, don't you?" I said, still trying to place where that smell was coming from.  
"I um I don't know what you're talking about." He said, his pulse rapid.  
"Uh huh, sure. Why don't we go over and say hello to her then." I said.  
"She's with someone though, I don't want to impose."  
"You Foggy Nelson, impose?" I said, laughing. "Come on, lead the way." 

We walked for a moment until we came to a stop in front of Kelli, the smell much stronger than earlier. It was either Kelli or her companion, either way I was very intrigued. We stood there for a moment until I cleared my throat and Foggy finally spoke up.  
“Hey Kelli! How have you been?” He asked  
“I’ve been good, how about you guys?” She said.  
“We’re good, Kelli. How about yourself?” I asked, leaning my head towards the other heartbeat.  
“Can’t complain, got the next week off from work because my bestie is now here!” She said. I heard a slight movement followed by an angelic voice speak. “Jesus, Kelli.” The other person said, a woman.  
“Hi, I’m Iris, Kelli’s best friend.” She said.  
“Foggy Nelson,” Foggy said as he introduced himself to her. “This here is my best friend.” He nudged me on the arm .  
“Nice to meet you, Iris. I’m Matt Murdock.” I said.  
“Nice to meet the both of you.” Iris said, her voice had a slight accent to it, not unlike Kelli's when we first met her at Columbia. I tried to piece together all of the info I could about her. The scent from earlier was emanating from her, musky and floral, feminine and sensual. I know I wouldn't be able to get the scent out of my head for awhile. The four of us didn't speak for awhile, I could hear shuffling of feet, rapid heartbeats and faint sighs coming from both Kelli and Foggy. I cleared my throat after a moment, breaking the two of them out of their trance.  
  
“I’m sure we’re holding these ladies up, Foggy. It was nice meeting you, Iris. I hope you enjoy your stay here in New York.”  
“Yes, nice meeting you Iris. Maybe the four of us can get together some time and catch up.” Foggy said.  
“That sounds nice, Foggy.” Kelli breathed, going back into a trance. I laughed at Foggy and I heard Iris laugh under her breath.  
“Ok well we better get going, we don’t want to be late for court.” I said, tugging on Foggy’s arm. I know we didn't have court but it was a good excuse to get him to go.  
“Right, right, right. I’ll talk to you later, Kelli. Nice meeting you, Iris.” Foggy said, grabbing my elbow.  
“Bye guys.” Kelli said. Before I could tell Iris it was nice meeting her, Foggy had dragged me off and away from her. 

"Ok, it's official, you like Kelli" I said as we walked into the deli.  
"No I don't." Foggy said. "Ok, maybe just a little bit. Matt, she's a doctor."  
"So? You're a lawyer. Why don't you ask her out on a date?" I said. Foggy shrugged and got out his phone to call Karen. I took a moment to train my thoughts on Iris. Her scent was still in my head, my fantasies running wild trying to picture what a woman would look like who smelled like that. I faintly heard Foggy get off of the phone and go up to order.  
"Earth to Matt. Hello? Are you in there?" He asked, jabbing me in the ribs.  
"Ow." I said, rubbing the area. "What was that for?"  
"You're in la la land. Karen said she didn't want anything so how about we just eat here and then go back. We need to take a bit of a break anyway. Well I do at least, get my thoughts reorganized." 

I nodded my head and placed my order. The cashier said they would bring our food so we went to find a place to sit down.  
"What's going on Matt? You're awfully quiet over there." Foggy asked as we sat for a moment.  
"Huh?" I said, his voice jarring me out of my thoughts.  
"Ok, what do you want to know?" He said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, my head tilting to the side.  
"I know that look, Matt. You want to know what Iris looks like, don't you?"  
"Why would you think that?" I asked, knowing he had caught me.  
"Just let it out, man. You want to know what Kelli's friend looks like." 

I sighed and nodded my head.  
"I knew it! I can always tell when you're into a woman, you get this look on your face like you're trying to piece it all together yourself."  
"You caught me." I said, drumming my fingers on the table. "All I could tell was that she smelled delightful, did you smell anything?"  
"Not right off hand, no. Then again, I was too busy staring at Kelli. I did get a good look at Iris though, just in case you wanted info on her."  
"Well you were right about that, so spill the beans." I asked, my hands folding onto the table.  
"For starters, she's about 5'7", long wavy auburn hair and green eyes. I've never seen a green like them before. They had little flecks of brown and yellow in them which was really wild." He said.  
"Ok, keep going." I urged him, the picture slowly forming in my mind.  
  
"She wears glasses and has a real bohemian kinda style to her. She kinda smelled like patchouli." He said, laughing.  
"Patchouli?" I asked.  
"Yeah, or something weird like that, I don't know. That was the first thing that came to mind." He said.  
"What else can you tell me about her?" I prodded. He was holding something back from me, I could sense it.  
"Well...." He started.  
"Well, what?"  
"She's a bigger girl. She's not really big but not skinny either. I'm not good with sizes so I couldn't really say."  
"So she's what society would consider plus size?" I asked.  
"Rubenesque, but I guess you could say that she's plus sized. She seemed like she was confident with her body and didn't really care what people thought of her."  
"Ok, anything else I should know?" I said, getting slightly jealous that Foggy could see this beauty and I couldn't.  
"Well, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you, that's for sure." He said.  
"Really?" I asked, my heart racing.  
"Really. She was really pretty, round face, chubby cheeks, nice smile. That's about all I can say about her." He said.  
  
I sat there a moment and painted a picture of her in my mind. I imagined curves and lines that were begging to be touched and I wanted that more than anything.  
Our food came and we sat there for a moment, eating silently. I was still trying to picture her in my mind. While I got a good picture going, I still really wouldn't know until I touched her, filled in the gaps with my hands and fingers.  
"You got a good picture of her yet?" Foggy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"I do, but I won't really know until I can see her for myself." I said.  
"So you do want to meet up with her again?" He asked.  
"I do."  
"Well I was going to ask Kelli out on a date tomorrow, maybe the two of you can get together then. Want me to ask?"  
"No, I'm sure I'll see her soon enough." I said as I finished my lunch, a plan forming in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot I wrote. I promise to update my other story, Murdock's Tennessee Flower soon! Hopefully this will tide you over for a bit! 
> 
> Kudos/Comments greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks again! :)


End file.
